A Day With the Crew
by Lady Merp
Summary: OK so I know that other people are doing a chat story's, but I got bored so I typed this up I hope that yall will read and enjoy this. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Ok so this is my first story in honor of an awesome writer I found Codiak. I decided to write a chat story using the Danny Phantom cast. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Danny Fenton: **Hey everyone**.**

**Sam Manson:** Hey Danny.

**Tucker Foley: **LOVEBIRDS!

** 10 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: **We're not together!

**Sam Manson: **We're not together!

**Tucker Foley: **Sure you aren't now. *mischievous grin*

**Sam Manson to Tucker Foley: **Have you met my boot yet?

** 10 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: **Run for your life dude RUN!

** 5 people like this**

**Danny Phantom: **Ya before you end up with me**.**

**Tucker Foley: **Ya ya like she would come over and… _knock knock_…oh crud.

**Danny Fenton: ** Told you so

11 people like this

**Danny Phantom: **I'm waiting for you.

**END A/N**

** I hope yall enjoyed this please review I'm not updating till I have at least 2 reviews so I know this is getting read **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I feel happy now that I know people have read the first chapter so I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. Thank you to Codiak, foreverphantom014, and DizzlyPuzzled for reviewing. So here's the next chapter enjoy! **

**Danny Fenton: **One word to describe me. GO!

**Sam Manson: **caring

**Tucker Foley: **prankster

**Valerie Grey: ** nice

**Dash Baxter: **LOSER

**Quan : **alright

**Star : **loser

**Paulina : **loser

**Danny Phantom: ** my anchor

**Danny Fenton: ** I feel so loved *sarcastic look*

**Danny Phantom: **like and I will describe you in five words or less

12 people like this

**Danny Phantom to Sam Manson: **Goth

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton: **cool dude

**Danny Phantom to Tucker Foley: **technology master mind

**Danny Phantom to Maddie Fenton: **uh… scary and deadly

**Danny Phantom to Jack Fenton: **clumsy fudge lover

**Danny Phantom to Jazz Fenton: **book worm

**Danny Phantom to Valerie Grey: **a pain sometimes

**Danny Phantom to Vlad Masters:** crazed up Fruit loop

**Danny Phantom to Dash Baxter: **a bully

**Danny Phantom to Quan:** weird

**Danny Phantom to Star: **um…

**Danny Phantom to Paulina: **stalkerish

**Sam Manson: **wow am I that obvious *rolling eyes*

**Tucker Foley: **thanks dude

**End A/N **

**I hope yall liked this chapter of the story it is a little longer then the last one but not by much.**

**This time I want three reviews or I won't update. Well that is all I have really to say**

**-CC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Disregarding my last end authors note I am updating since I found out a way that I can! Ok so this is the third chapter for my first story and I am so happy that I found a way that I might be able to update more often so sorry for the long wait on the last chapter! Well as always hope yall enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom this goes for this chapter those before and after this Chapter!**

**Ember McLain: **Tell me who you love!

**Danny Phantom: **Definitely not you!

**Ember McLain: **Shut up Phantom!

**Tucker Foley: **Ember, Ember, Ember!

**Danny Fenton:** Tucker do you remember what happened last time?

**Sam Manson: **tucker shut up or you will meet my other boot?

**Tucker Foley: **NO! I still have a huge bruise on my knee still!

**Danny Fenton: **I would advise you to shut up then or run, but I suggest you do both.

**Danny Phantom: **Shut up Ember Mclame!

**Ember McLain: **Phantom your dead!

**Danny Phantom: **To late I'm already there. :p

**Ember McLain: **…

**Danny Fenton: **Chuck Norris looked in a mirror it broke because it knew not to stand between Chuck Norris and Chuck Norris!

20 people like this

**Danny Phantom: **ok random.

**Valerie Grey: ** I don't like you Phantom.

**Danny Phantom: **…why? …I feel sad now. :'(

**Maddie Fenton: **Don't feel bad we only want to rip you apart!

**Jack Fenton: ** Ya molecule by molecule

**Danny Phantom: **That is if you can catch me. :P

**Danny Fenton: **Don't make me tell mom where you are!

**Danny Phantom: **You wouldn't!

**Tucker Foley: **WOW that is so mean!

**Sam Manson: **and yet it's funny…

**Valerie Grey: **Name the best moment of your life.

**Danny Phantom:** saving the world!

**Danny Fenton: ** winning the Ultimate Dare-Off

**Sam Manson: **Don't remind us… seeing the full moon

**Tucker Foley: **Eating meat everyday and meeting Danny and Sam (lovebirds)

**Danny Fenton: ** WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

**Sam Manson: **WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

**Valerie Grey: **ANYWAYS!

**Dash Baxter: **making the winning goal for the football team!

**Quan Chee: ** seeing a cloud in the shape of a football and shoving five kids in one locker.

**Dash Baxter: **wow only five?

**Star Garson: **Being friends with Paulina

**Paulina Sanchez: **meeting the Ghost Boy! :D

**Vlad Masters: **meeting Maddie

**Danny Fenton: **…eww

**Maddie Fenton: **creating the ghost portal.

**Jack Fenton: **creating the ghost portal and eating fudge!

**Valerie Grey: **WOW a lot of people need to get a life!

**A/N Ok so this was the 3****rd**** the third chapter then again you knew that. Help me I'm running out of ideas for this so if you have any suggestions for this then be my guest and PM me! **

**-CC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok so I know I haven't updated in a little while so yep you guessed it here's another chapter *loud dramatic music* ya I went there! :-) I know this is kind of late but I'm sure you won't mind *holds up a keyboard in a threating manner* this is my Halloween special :-). Be warned there is a segment in this that may not be suitable with those that have weak hearts or young children! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Do I have to say it again? I! Do! Not! Own! Danny! Phantom!**

**I feel sad that I only have one reviewer on my last chapter so is it to much to ask for a few more reviews?**

**Important message at the bottom**

**Ok so without further ado:**

**Danny Fenton: **Happy Halloween everyone!

**Sam Manson: **Ahh… Halloween the best holiday ever !

**Paulina: **You would say that Goth girl.

**Sam Manson: **Oh will you shut it you shallow wench!

**Paulina: **Grr…

**Danny Fenton:** Why do people always fight on my status?

**Tucker Foley:** To bad they aren't fighting over you *gives an all knowing look*

**Sam Manson: **Shut up Tucker!

**Tucker Foley: ** are you out to get me or something?

**Sam Manson: ** No, you just give me good reasons to get mad at you.

**Tucker Foley: **… Happy Halloween!

**Danny Phantom: **ok then…

**Valerie Grey: **Since its Halloween I have a challenge… who can tell the funniest Halloween joke.

**Star:** What do Skeletons say before eating? Bone Appetite.

**Sam Manson:** What do blondes and Jack-O-Lanterns have in common?

Both have blank expressions and are hollow inside.

**5 people like this**

**Dash: **Why did the Vampire get fired from the Blood Bank? He was caught drinking on the job.

**Danny Phantom: **Why do ghosts have so much trouble dating? Women can see right through them.

**10 people like this**

**Quan: **Why are Vampires Democrats? They voted for Gore in 2000.

**Paulina: **What kind of clothes do Zombies wear? Decay NY.

**Valerie Grey: **Why aren't there any famous skeletons? They're a bunch of no bodies.

**15 people like this**

**Tucker Foley: **What kind of music do Mummies listen to? Wrap.

**Danny Fenton: **Why don't skeletons play music in church? Because they don't have organs.

**12 people like this**

**Valerie Grey: ** It's sad when you win your own challenge…

**(A/N you have been warned)**

**Danny Phantom: **OK so since Valerie came up with the last challenge and ghost fighting has a very notable lull I came up with a new challenge…If you can recite The Haunted Oak by Paul Laurence Dunbar then you can win a cookie!

**Danny Phantom:**_ Pray why are you so bare, so bare,_

_Oh, bough of the old oak-tree;_

_And why, when I go through the shade you throw,_

_ Runs a shudder over me?_

**Danny Fenton:** _My leaves were green as the best, I trow,_

_ And sap ran free in my veins,_

_But I say in the moonlight dim and weird_

_ A guiltless victim's pains._

**Sam Manson: **_They'd charged him with the old, old crime,_

_ And set him fast in jail:_

_Oh, why does the dog howl all night long,_

_And why does the night wind wail?_

**Tucker Foley**_: He prayed his prayer and he swore his oath,_

_ And he raised his hand to the sky;_

_But the beat of hoofs smote on his ear,_

_ And the steady tread drew nigh._

**Valerie Grey: **_Who is it rides by night, by night,_

_ Over the moonlit road?_

_And what is the spur that keeps the pace,_

_ What is the galling goad?_

**Sam Manson: **_And now they beat at the prison door,_

_ "Ho, keeper, do not stay!_

_We are friends of him whom you hold within,_

_ And we fain would take him away_

**Valerie Grey: **_"From those who ride fast on our heels_

_ With mind to do him wrong;_

_They have no care for his innocence,_

_ And the rope they bear is long."_

**Tucker Foley:** _They have fooled the jailer with lying words,_

_ They have fooled the man with lies;_

_The bolts unbar, the locks are drawn,_

_ And the great door open flies._

**Danny Fenton:** _Now they have taken him from the jail,_

_ And hard and fast they ride,_

_And the leader laughs low down in his throat,_

_ As they halt my trunk beside._

**Tucker Foley: **_Oh, the judge, he wore a mask of black,_

_ And the doctor one of white,_

_And the minister, with his oldest son,_

_ Was curiously bedight._

**Valerie Grey:** _Oh, foolish man, why weep you now?_

_ 'Tis but a little space,_

_And the time will come when these shall dread_

_ The mem'ry of your face._

**Sam Manson: **_I feel the rope against my bark,_

_ And the weight of him in my grain,_

_I feel in the throe of his final woe_

_ The touch of my own last pain._

**Danny Fenton:** _And never more shall leaves come forth_

_ On the bough that bears the ban;_

_I am burned with dread, I am dried and dead,_

_From the curse of a guiltless man._

**Valerie Grey:** _And ever the judge rides by, rides by,_

_ And goes to hunt the deer,_

_And ever another rides his soul_

_ In the guise of a mortal fear._

**Danny Fenton**_: And ever the man he rides me hard,_

_ And never a night stays he;_

_For I feel his curse as a haunted bough,_

_ On the trunk of a haunted tree._

**Danny Phantom: **Congratulations to the following: Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Valerie Grey! You all get a virtual cookie of your choice :-) Happy Halloween! :D

**A/N ok so how was that? Hope yall enjoyed that chapter and it wasn't to late for you! **

**Do you remember up top when I said I had an important announcement to make well…**

** I have an idea on how to get Danny Phantom back if you would want to participate please pm me if you would do something as simple as writing 'I would like to participate in bringing DP back' then I would be so happy!**

**And with that I wish yall a very very late HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :-)**

** Ps… don't for get to review no flames please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N um hi...? OK so ya I know I haven't updated this story since Halloween but I hope you shall forgive me my wonderful readers! So yes I am alive I just have had a lot of things going on and I am sure you don't really want to hear my excuses so I will get on to the story, but first off a big thanks to the reviewers and readers!**

**Ok one extra note all of the sections that have a ***** ****starting it was Turkeyhead987 so a BIG BIG BIG thanks t****o her! **

**Tucker Foley:** Gah that was such a boring assembly! I almost fell asleep like three times!

**Danny Fenton:** Ditto to that!

**Tucker Foley: **dude how would you know you weren't even there.

**Danny Fenton: **. I blame Phantom

**Sam Manson:** wow... Danny blaming yourself doesn't work!

**Maddie Fenton:** WHAT Daniel James Fenton you have got some explaining to do!

**Danny Fenton:** Well I am going to go run for my life now!

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Sam Manson: **So Danny I see you are still alive. Where did you hide?

**Danny Fenton:** Well if I tell you they will find me! Are you trying to get me killed!?

**Jazz Fenton:** Hiding in my closet isn't a good place to hide...

**Danny Fenton:** CRAP!

**Maddie Fenton:** Sweetie don't worry we aren't going to hurt you we just want to help!

**Danny Phantom: **ya that's what they always say before they try to rip you apart molecule by molecule!

**Jack Fenton: **PHANTOM!

**Danny Phantom:** ...I blame Fenton!

**Sam Manson:** *face palm*

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Da****nny Fenton: **My Hand hurts! :'(

**Sam Manson: **Tucker care to explain?

**Tucker Foley:** LOL! You know Clueless he apparently also a klutz!

**25 People like this**

**Danny Fenton:** HEY!

**10 people like this**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDP**

**Tucker Foley: **I was looking up random pictures on my PDA when I saw one that was stick figures:

Stick figure: People sure do love bacon...

Pigs have similar autonomy to humans...

Do humans taste like bacon?

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

**Sam Manson:** Oh God that's sick!

**Danny Fenton:** lol!

**Tucker Foley:** That is now my saying! Challenge accepted!

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP**

**Sam Manson: **Dear Life,

When I asked if my day could get any worse it was a rhetorical question...

NOT A CHALLENGE!

**8 People like this**

**Tucker Foley: **Challenge accepted

** 10 People like this**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP**

**Danny Fenton: **Gobble gobble!

**Valerie Grey: **Meow Bark!

**Tucker Foley:** ummm...what?

**Danny Fenton: **lol inside joke!

**Valerie Grey likes this**

*******DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP*******

**(Danny and Tucker come home from camping) **

**Danny Fenton: **I saw a bear in the woods at eleven at night.

**Tucker Foley: **It wasn't a bear! It was a sheep!

**Danny Fenton: **It had the shape of a bear body! And because of that bear I can't get my rain jacket! It's probably lost now.

**Tucker Foley: **It was a sheep.

*******DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP***** **

**Tucker Fole****y: **Is the cricket gone?

**Sam Manson: **You're such a big baby.

**Tucker Foley: **It freaked me out! You would've freaked out if you felt it on your back It!

**Sam Manson: **I still think you were a big baby.

**Danny Fenton: **I liked his reaction. *post picture of Tucker's face*

**67 people like this**

**Tucker Foley: **Oh, I hate you.

*******DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP*******

**Jazz Fenton: **Who's seen a person give bacon to a pig?!

**Danny Fenton: **...That's just wrong...

**Sam Manson: **Who is this person? I WILL END HIS OR HER LIFE!

**Tucker Foley: **Will you end the pig's life as well? I need some food.

**Sam Manson: **You're next.

**Tucker Foley is offline**

**Sam Manson: **That's better.

**13 people like this**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP**

**A/N Ok so ya that is what I have! *dodges random projectiles* IM SORRY! I really am! **

**I hope that you liked this chapter and if you have any ideas that you wouldn't mind me using I would greatly appreciate it! So with that I bid you fare well and don't forget to review!**

** -ChristinCC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Fenton:** What do cats and dogs have in common?

**Sam Manson:** Breed?

**Tucker Foley:** Balls?

**Valerie Grey:** Tails?

**Danny Fenton:** …I feel dumb now… O.O

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPD**

**Valerie Grey: **All I have to say is… Danny+ Soda= fail!

**Danny Fenton: ** D: IT EXLODED ALL OVER ME!

**Tucker Foley: **ummm… I'm going to regret sayin this but… THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

** 15 People like this**

**Paulina Sanchez: **FOELY YOUR DEAD!

**Star likes this**

**Sam Manson: **For once I agree with her…

**Danny Phantom: **And Hell just froze over…

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Danny Phantom: **meh day…

** 25 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: **What the crap!?

**Danny Phantom: **Its all in the skills.

**Danny Fenton:** O.o… -_-"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Danny Fenton: **A space shuttle landed in NASA Houston a few weeks ago!

**Jazz Fenton: **Coolness!

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Tucker Foley:** If a Tiger and a Lion make a Liger, what does a Leopard and a Panther make?

**Danny Fenton: **That is a bad mental image…

**Danny Phantom:** Is that even possible!?

**Tucker Foley:** How should I know!?

**Sam Manson:** Total fail…

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**A/N ya I am running out of ideas! Anyone have any ideas for the story?! I would greatly appreciate it! Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter and please review and a BIG BIG BIG thanks to those who have reviewed it is a great big support!**


End file.
